Sakazuki
|kanji = サカズキ |romaji = Sakazuki |alias = Akainu (赤犬 Akainu, pl "Czerwony Pies") |textcolor = #2A52BE |color = #F0F8FF |name = Sakazuki |race = Człowiek |gender = Mężczyzna |hair = Czarne |eyes = Czarne |birthday = 16 Sierpnia |affiliation = 25px Marynarka |occupation = Admirał Floty Marynarki |previousoccupation = Admirał Marynarki Wiceadmirał Marynarki |status = Aktywny |devilfruits = Magu Magu no Mi |abilities = Haki * Busoshoku Haki |manga debut = Rozdział 397 |anime debut = Odcinek 278 |japanese voice = Fumihiko Tachiki Michio Nakao (Młody Sakazuki)}} Admirał Floty Sakazuki (サカズキ元帥, Sakazuki Gensui), bardziej znany pod pseudonimem Akainu (赤犬, Akainu), którego dosłowne znaczenie to „Czerwony Pies”. Aktualnie, po zwycięstwie nad Kuzanem, pełni funkcję Admirała Floty Marynarki i głównodowodzącego jej siłami na świecie. Dawniej piastował pozycję Vice Admirała, a po awansie został jednym z trzech Admirałów. Ze względu na jego okrutne dokonania, stał się jednym z głównych czarnych charakterów świata "One Piece". Wygląd Akainu jest bardzo wysokim mężczyzną o wyrazistych rysach twarzy. Posiada rozbudowaną klatkę piersiową oraz równie muskularną szyję, a także umięśnione ręce z wielkimi bicepsami. Kształt jego twarzy przypomina nieco kwadrat, zaś jego podbródek to nic innego jak odwrócony trapez. Obserwując jego nos z profilu, można nazwać go orlim. Ma szare oczy i wyraźnie zaznaczone, czarne brwi, a na głowie nosi krótko ostrzyżone włosy o tej samej barwie. Jest około pięćdziesięcioletnim mężczyzną, dlatego też na jego czole widać wyraźne zmarszczki, a jego ciało zdobią liczne blizny. Jego znakiem rozpoznawczym są dwa tatuaże. Pierwszy z nich znajduje się po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej i przedstawia liczne kwiaty różowej barwy na tle fioletowych płomieni, rozciągających się od lewego fragmentu szyi, poprzez żebra i część pleców, do biodra (być może obejmujących też lewą nogę). Drugi, mniejszy, prezentuje czarny miecz i mieści się w górnej części prawego ramienia, ciągnąc się do górnej partii bicepsa. Już jako dziecko Akainu miał ponure usposobienie i wygląda na to, że zachowywał się jak dorosły. Ubrany był w postrzępione i brudne ubrania: dziurawą czapkę z daszkiem i napisem z przodu, czarną kurtkę, pasek z klamrą w kształcie kółka, brudne krótkie spodenki, wysoko podciągnięte skarpetki oraz buty (prawy przypomina bardziej łyżwę). W lewej dłoni dzierżył długi sztylet, a sam był nieźle umorusany. Z tego wizerunku można wyciągnąć wniosek, iż jego dzieciństwo nie było usłane różami. W 1502 roku, 22 lata przed obecnymi wydarzeniami podczas ataku Buster Call na Oharę, Sakazuki był Vice Admirałem Marynarki. Miał na sobie swoją ulubioną czapkę z daszkiem, z tym że w anime niewidoczny był na niej napis – MARINE (w mandze widać tylko część literki N). Oprócz tego miał na sobie szary kaptur, który wydawał się częścią peleryny o tym samym kolorze. Na te ubrania miał narzucony męski, biały płaszcz Vice Admirała, charakteryzujący się naramiennikami o czerwonej taśmie ze złotymi obwódkami, żółtymi bulionami i niebieskim wypełnieniem wewnątrz złotej torsady, a także wysokim kołnierzem z dwoma paskami o niebieskiej barwie. Kolejny raz pojawia się dopiero w retrospekcjach głównych bohaterów i podczas wojny w Marineford przeciwko Białobrodemu, już jako Admirał Marynarki. Podczas tamtych wydarzeń nosił dwuczęściowy garnitur w bordowym kolorze. Składał się on z długich spodni oraz marynarki z żółtymi guzikami. W butonierce, po lewej stronie marynarki, została umocowana różowa, ozdobna róża. Całość uzupełniała rozpięta pod szyją, czerwona, hawajska koszula w pomarańczowe kwiaty oraz czarne rękawiczki i buty. Przez ponad 20 lat nie zrezygnował z białej czapki z daszkiem, przyozdobionej dwoma niebieskimi paskami oraz naszywanym napisem – MARINE. Oczywistym jest także zamiana starego płaszcza na nowy, odpowiedni dla rangi Admirała cechujący się naramiennikami ze złotą torsadą, guzikami i taśmą oraz żółtymi bulionami i wypełnieniem wokół tejże. Tylko u Akainu rękawy płaszcza zakończone są czerwonymi mankietami. Warto odnotować, iż Sakazuki jako jedyny z wyższych stopniem dowódców Marynarki, nie nosi krawata aby pokazać swoje tatuaże i chyba tylko Smoker, który jest Vice Admirałem, pozwala sobie na luźniejszy ubiór od niego. Galeria Główna Seria Gry video Osobowość Sakazuki jest zwolennikiem Absolutnej Sprawiedliwości, którą zaprowadza żelazną ręką, niczym tyran i dyktator w jednym – bezlitośnie i wbrew wszelkiemu oporowi. Najlepiej owe nieznoszące sprzeciwu i nierzadko okrutne działania charakteryzuje jego motto: „Sprawiedliwość Totalna” (Kompletna, Zupełna, Gruntowna, Wnikliwa… ). Posiada ponure usposobienie i nigdy nie patyczkuje się z podwładnymi. Jeżeli już żartuje, to zawsze widać w tym sarkazm, kpinę lub szyderstwo. Zazwyczaj jest śmiertelnie poważny, bezwzględny, nie okazuje emocji i oczywiście przoduje w okrucieństwie. Pomimo swoich krwawych skłonności, wydaje się, że jest w stanie powstrzymać się niekiedy od swoich skrajnych przekonań, czego najlepszym przykładem jest pozostawienie przy życiu Jewelry Bonney i jej załogi oraz Kuzana po 10 dniowej, śmiertelnej walce, toczonej w celu wyłonienia nowego Admirała Floty Marynarki. Akainu nie pohamował się jednak, gdy wydał rozkaz zniszczenia statku ewakuacyjnego z Ohary, na którym, według niego, mogli ukrywać się uczeni potrafiący odczytać Poneglyphy. Nie zmiłował się nad niewinnymi ludźmi na statku i jedynym, co go interesowało, było zakończenie misji sukcesem, niezależnie od poniesionych strat. Sakazuki nie ma też litości dla dezerterów. Jednego z nich zabił podczas próby ucieczki z pola bitwy, mimo że tamten chciał po prostu wrócić do żony i dzieci. Zanim odebrał mu życie, zaznaczył jedynie, że nie powinien hańbić imienia swojej rodziny. Nie toleruje też jakiegokolwiek sprzeciwu, co prawie skończyło się tragicznie dla Coby’ego. Kiedy ten błagał by zakończyć wojnę i cierpienie, Akainu postanowił skrócić go o głowę (jednak nie doszło do tego, ponieważ uratował go Shanks). Uważa też, że nikt, kto nie chce walczyć za sprawiedliwość, nie jest godzien należeć do Marynarki. Jako jeden z nielicznych, obecny Admirał Floty Marynarki wiedział o tym, że Luffy jest synem Dragona, zanim Sengoku podał tę informację do publicznej wiadomości. Wydaje się, że szczególnie nie cierpi właśnie rodziny Gumiaka, ponieważ, oprócz awersji do Dragona i Luffy’ego (kryminaliści), nie darzy też sympatią Garpa (Vice Admirał Marynarki). Warto zaznaczyć niesamowity upór Akainu, aby zlikwidować zarówno Ace’a jak i Luffy’ego. Ma to swoje źródło w tym, że Sakazuki uważa, iż należy przerwać linie krwi zarówno syna Króla Piratów jak i Przywódcy Armii Rewolucjonistów. Obu traktował jako wielkie zagrożenie dla świata i chciał się ich pozbyć nawet kosztem ucieczki innych piratów i wielkich zniszczeń dokonywanych przez Czarnobrodego w Marineford. Aby osiągnąć sprawiedliwość, były Admirał często okłamywał lub wprowadzał w błąd swoich przeciwników. Traktuje piratów niczym marionetki, które trzeba napuścić na siebie, by wzajemnie się wyniszczyły. Udało mu się oszukać Squardo do tego stopnia, że prawie zabił Białobrodego oraz poprzez szyderstwa ze Staruszka doprowadzić do furii Ace’a na tyle, by ten zrezygnował z ucieczki z pola bitwy. Pomniejszych wrogów traktuje jak nic nieznaczące insekty, a tych, którzy stanowią prawdziwe zagrożenie, tępi z jeszcze większą zaciętością. Wydaje się być nieustraszonym dowódcą, który nie boi się absolutnie żadnego przeciwnika. Legenda takich potęg jak Monkey D. Garp czy Edward Newgate nie robi na nim najmniejszego wrażenia, a co więcej nie wzbudza w nim krzty respektu czy szacunku. Jego zachowanie to symbol nowej ery w działaniu Marynarki, w której nie ma miejsca na ideały starego pokolenia reprezentowanego przez Sengoku i Garpa. Relacje Marynarka Jako Admirał Floty Marynarki dowodzi on wszelkimi istniejącymi jednostkami tej organizacji, rozsianymi po całym świecie. Cieszy się szacunkiem i posłuchem wśród podwładnych mu marynarzy, którzy zwracając się do niego, zazwyczaj używają jego przydomku –„Czerwony Pies”. Wartym odnotowania jest jednak fakt, że realizując Absolutną Sprawiedliwość, nie toleruje najmniejszego sprzeciwu i bez zawahania, własnoręcznie eliminuje dezerterów oraz buntowników , których traktuje jak śmieci. Kuzan Relacje obu panów, można nazwać nietypowymi. Aokiji nie akceptuje metod Akainu. W przeszłości nazwał go głupcem i potępił jego okrucieństwo oraz zdecydowanie zaznaczył, że nie zamierza przesadzać w swoim postępowaniu tak jak „Czerwony Pies”. Mimo tego wydaje się, że pomiędzy nimi istnieje pewnego rodzaju więź. Przypuszczalnie jest to jedynie szacunek dla siły drugiego, ale nie można wykluczyć przyjaźni. Po zakończonym pojedynku o stanowisko Admirała Floty Marynarki, który miał miejsce z tego powodu, że „Niebieski Bażant” był przeciwny ideałom Sakazukiego, Akainu oszczędził mu życie (co wcześniej czynił sporadycznie). Pokonany Aokiji zdecydował się zrezygnować z tytułu Admirała Marynarki i opuścił jej szeregi. Przeciwnicy Piraci Białobrodego Wszystkim dowódcom dywizji i ich oddziałom oraz piratom sprzymierzonym ciężko przyszło znoszenie obelg z ust Akainu dotyczących swojego kapitana. Załoga kochała Białobrodego i taktowała go jak ojca. Szczególnie ostro zareagował Ace, który w konsekwencji poświęcił swoje życie, co spotęgowało nienawiść w sercach piratów do „Czerwonego Psa”. Z kolei Sakazuki za wszelką cenę chciał pozbyć się z powierzchni ziemi piratów Białobrodego, a w szczególności Ace’a - syna Gol. D Rogera. Białobrody Białobrody gdy zobaczył jak Ace umiera z rąk Admirała Marynarki, w przypływie wściekłości „Staruszek” niemalże zmasakrował Akainu. Sakazuki również starał się wykończyć ciężko rannego Newgate’a, ale okazało się, że mimo swoich szczerych chęci jest na to za słaby. Squard Squard jest on osobą, która jak nikt inny mogłaby powiedzieć: Nienawidzę Akainu całym sercem. W okrutny sposób Sakazuki zdołał oszukać kapitana piratów Pajęczego Wiru, wykorzystując jego zatarte urazy do Króla Piratów. Doprowadziło to do tego, że człowiek który został przygarnięty do wielkiej pirackiej rodziny przez Białobrodego, zdradził go i zadał mu bardzo poważną ranę mieczem. Monkey D. Luffy Ze względu na to, że Luffy jest synem Dragona, Akainu postrzega go jako największe zagrożenie dla świata na równi z Acem. Śmierć tego drugiego spowodowała, że Luffy doznał głębokiego szoku, a jego nieugięta wola walki została całkowicie złamana. Sakazuki wykorzystał to i rozpoczął pościg za Luffym, stwierdzając że nie wypuści go żywego z Marineford. Dopiero interwencja Shanksa pozwoliła Słomkowi na ucieczkę. Ze względu na dokonania Akainu, Luffy żywi do niego głęboki uraz i możemy być pewni, że przy ich następnym spotkaniu będzie próbował się zemścić. Historia W wieku 23 lat Sakazuki wstąpił do Marynarki wraz 26 letnim Borsalino i trenował pod okiem instruktora Zephyr. Oboje były znane jako "Potwory" Kiedy Marynarka się dowiedziała że ma obyć bitwa pomiędzy Piratami Rogera z Piratami Złotego Lwa (trzy lata przed śmiercią Króla Piratów), Sakazuki było zobaczyć w Marineford, przechadzki z Garpa, Kuzana, Saula i Tsuru, słuchając rozmowy o działania Garpa celu schwytania Gol D. Rogera. Dwadzieścia dwa lata temu przed obecnymi wydarzeniami, Sakazuki był Vice Admirałem Marynarki. Dowodził on bombardowaniem z okrętów wojennych, podczas niesławnego już Buster Call na wyspę o nazwie Ohara. Już wtedy przodował w okrucieństwie, rozkazując zniszczyć statek ewakuacyjny z mieszkańcami wyspy. Uważał on bowiem, że mogą się na nim ukrywać uczeni archeologowie, znający sekrety Poneglyphów. Jego działanie przeraziło nie tylko obecnego tam Kuzana i Jaguara D. Saula, ale także szefa ówczesnego CP9, który wezwał Buster Call - Spandina. Wyspa została zrównana z ziemią, a wraz z nią „Drzewo Wiedzy” mające 5000 lat. Jedyną ocalałą osobą z tej masakry była Nico Robin. Fabuła Saga Wojna Białobrodego Akt Wojna na Marineford Zanim doszło do walki pomiędzy Piratami Białobrodego a Marynarką z Shichibukai, Marynarka gromadziła swoje siły rozrzucone po całym świecie. Vice Admirał Momonga wezwał do posłuszeństwa jedyną kobietę Shichibukai, a mianowicie Boę Hancock. Podczas rozmowy ujawnił, że siłami Marynarki będą dowodzić trzej Admirałowie- Kuzan, Borsalino i właśnie Sakazuki. Cała trójka wojnę rozpoczęła od usadowienia się wygodnie w swoich luksusowych fotelach, znajdujących się tuż pod platformą egzekucyjną, na której miał być stracony Ace. Swoje umiejętności Akainu był zmuszony zaprezentować dopiero gdy „Diamentowy Jozu” rzucił w jego kierunku bryłę lodu o średnicy równej wysokości czterech gigantów. Jak się okazało Sakazuki zjadł Diabelski Owoc, który pozwala mu kontrolować magmę. „Czerwony Pies” swoją prawą pięścią stopił gigantyczną przeszkodę zagrażającą platformie. Następnie zaatakował piratów czymś, co przypominało deszcz meteorytów, niszcząc jeden z okrętów Białobrodego i wprowadzając niemały chaos na polu bitwy. Kolejny raz pojawia się znacznie później w zupełnie innym miejscu. Widzimy go podczas rozmowy z marynarzem, który okazuje się dezerterem chcącym wrócić do rodziny. Akainu powiadamia go, że swoim tchórzostwem splamił honor swoich bliskich, po czym w brutalny sposób zabija go na oczach Coby'ego i Helmeppo, którzy uprawiali tą samą dyscyplinę „sportu” co nieszczęsny marynarz, ale zdołali się ukryć za pobliskim budynkiem. Następnie przez Den Den Mushi, Sakazuki otrzymuje raport mówiący o zakończeniu przygotowań do planu Admirała Floty Sengoku. Chwilę później w Marineford pojawia się Luffy. Akainu jego niespodziewane pojawienie się podsumowuje stwierdzeniem, że jako syn Dragona Rewolucjonisty musi zostać wyeliminowany za wszelką cenę. Podczas bitwy w zatoce widzimy jak Akainu wychodzi z cienia i staje naprzeciwko Squardo, a następnie rozpoczyna z nim rozmowę (anime). Stara się przekonać kapitana Piratów Pajęczego Wiru, że Białobrody zawarł pakt z Marynarką, którego treść mówi o poświęceniu sojuszniczych załóg w zamian za ocalenie Ace'a. Na dowód pokazuje piratowi, że Pacyfiści atakują tylko sprzymierzone załogi, pozostawiając w spokoju Piratów Białobrodego. Następnie oferuje mu wyjście z tej nieciekawej sytuacji. Squardo może uratować swoją załogę, ale w zamian musi zabić Newgate'a. Nieszczęsny pirat ze względu na swoją głęboko skrywaną nienawiść do Gol D. Rogera, ojca Ace'a, daje wiarę tym fałszywym oskarżeniom i przebija swoim mieczem klatkę piersiową „Staruszka”. Mimo niebywałych obrażeń Białobrody tuli swojego głupiego syna do klatki piersiowej, a następnie z furią rozpoczyna zmasowany atak na Marynarkę. Kiedy jego druzgocące uderzenie zmierza ku platformie, na jego drodze staje trójka Admirałów na czele z Akainu, którzy przy pomocy haki powstrzymują tą niesamowitą siłę. Chwilę później zostają podniesione stalowe ściany wokół piratów, a Sakazuki rozpoczyna swój zabójczy atak, który topi lód pod stopami przeciwników i niszczy flagowy okręt Białobrodego - Moby Dicka. Tymczasem Jinbe znajduje sposób, aby pomóc Luffy'emu przedostać się na drugą stronę stalowej konstrukcji. Admirał nie był by sobą, gdyby nie zadrwił z odwagi Słomianego Kapelusza. Gdy również Białobrody i jego sprzymierzeńcy znajdują sposób na pokonanie niezdobytej zapory, a Newgate szykuje się do kolejnego ataku, Akainu stwierdza, że wyspa nie wytrzyma już więcej jego wstrząsów. „Staruszek” odpowiada mu drwiąco, żeby spróbował to powstrzymać jeżeli jest w stanie. Kończy się to konfrontacją magmy z mocą trzęsienia ziemi... Gdy Marco zostaje znokautowany przez Garpa, Białobrody stara się utrzymać morale wśród swoich sprzymierzeńców i dodaje im odwagi mówiąc, że „Bohater Marynarki” jest niegroźny i porządnie się zestarzał. W odwecie Akainu stwierdza, że Newgate należy do tego samego pokolenia starców. Kolejne starcia wywołują coraz tragiczniejsze skutki dla Marineford. „Czerwony Pies” po raz kolejny napomina „Staruszka” aby ten zaprzestał destrukcji siedziby Marynarki, na co dostaje identyczną odpowiedź jak wcześniej - zrób coś z tym, jeżeli jesteś w stanie. Rany Yonko dają jednak o sobie znać, co kończy się wypluciem przez niego ogromnej ilości krwi. Sakazuki natychmiast wykorzystuje słabość rywala i zadaje mu niemal śmiertelny cios magmą. Kiedy wydaje się, że egzekucja Ace'a dojdzie do skutku, Luffy wyzwala Haoshoku Haki, czym ratuje swojego brata z poważnych tarapatów, zaś Akainu utwierdza się w przekonaniu, że używający nieświadomie tej mocy syn Dragona stanowi wielkie zagrożenie. Gdy Ace wreszcie zostaje oswobodzony, Sakazuki nakazuje zachować spokój marynarzom i przyrzeka, że nie pozwoli braciom ujść z życiem. Następnie miesza z błotem reputację Białobrodego, czym doprowadza do szału „Płonącą Pięść”. Ataki Ace'a jednak nie skutkują, ponieważ według Akainu jego magma jest w stanie pochłonąć nawet ogień, co równocześnie daje mu siłę by wykończyć brata Luffy'ego. Ignorując otoczenie rzuca się by zabić Słomka, ale w ostatniej chwili swoim ciałem zasłania go Ace. Niszczycielski atak spala wszystkie organy pirata i kończy jego życie. Długo się nie zastanawiając, Sakazuki pędzi w kierunku Gumiaka, lecz na jego drodze staje „Pierwszy Syn Mórz” i blokuje jego uderzenie. Z pomocą nadchodzą mu „Feniks Marco” i „Kwieciste Ostrze Vista” razem używając Haki. Nieszczęsny Admirał otrzymuje druzgocący cios od rozwścieczonego Białobrodego, który zaszedł go od tyłu. W odpowiedzi „Czerwony Pies”, spala połowę twarzy „Staruszka” (manga) lub zadaje mu po raz drugi morderczy cios w górne partie ciała (anime). Mimo tych śmiercionośnych obrażeń Yonko wstał i nokautując Admirała posłał jego bezwładne ciało w otchłań, wywołaną przez jedno z wcześniejszych trzęsień ziemi. Akainu przeżył jednak atak i dzięki magmie stworzył podziemny tunel, prowadzący na powierzchnię do miejsca, gdzie Jinbe uciekał ratując Luffy'ego. Oczywiście Sakazuki zażądał od ryboluda wydania pirata, ale ten odmówił i zadeklarował, że będzie chronić Gumiaka kosztem swojego życia. Ofensywę Admirała Marynarki zatrzymał Emporio Ivankov, atakując „Piekielnym Mrugnięciem”. Jednak „Czerwony Pies” nie powstrzymał swojej szarży nawet wtedy, gdy Czarnobrody ogłosił, że jego era właśnie się rozpoczyna. Po rozprawieniu się z Ivankovem i Inazumą, Akainu kontynuował swój pościg za Jinbe i Luffym, co skończyło się tym, że poważnie zranił obydwu. W ostatniej chwili uratował ich Crocodile, który użył trąby piaskowej, aby wydelegować nieszczęsny duet poza zasięg magmy. Tymczasem Sakazuki przygotowywał się do stawienia czoła wszystkim dowódcom dywizji Piratów Białobrodego, byłemu Shichibukai oraz piratom sprzymierzonym. Potężne eksplozje zaczęły wstrząsać Marineford, a gejzery magmy zalewać piratów. Wszelkie próby ataków osobiście blokował Marco, a reszta Piratów Białobrodego zasypując Admirała gradem pocisków, zmusiła go do wycofania się, co Akainu skwitował tym, że ich poczynania są irytujące (anime). W ślepej furii zdewastował Curiela i rozkazał marynarzom, aby nie pozwolili chodzić piratom żywym po świecie. Wszystkie starcia ustały dopiero po dramatycznym wezwaniu Coby'ego. Niewiele się zastanawiając, Sakazuki zaatakował chłopaka z zamiarem pozbycia się go na dobre, ale jego atak został zablokowany bez większych trudności przez Shanksa. Po tym jak Luffy zdołał przeżyć nawałnicę Kuzana i Borsalino, a następnie opuścił Marineford, Sengoku zgodził się na propozycję „Czerwonowłosego”aby zakończyć wojnę. Akainu z niezadowoleniem zaprzestał swoich działań i pozwolił przeżyć piratom. Akt Po Wojnie Chwilę po tym jak wypłynęli do Nowego Świata, Piraci Czarnobrodego pokonali załogę Jewelry Bonney. Postanowili, że dogadają się z Marynarką i wymienią ją na okręt wojenny, ponieważ ich tratwa uległa zniszczeniu. Kiedy jednak Czarnobrody dowiedział się od Van Augura, że wśród marynarzy znajduje się Akainu, stwierdził ze śmiechem, że tym razem do wymiany nie dojdzie i zarządził ewakuację. Pokonana i uwięziona Bonney zostaje przejęta przez Akainu, który ucina sobie z nią małą pogawędkę i informuję ją, że Światowy Rząd był zaniepokojony jej zniknięciem. Jedyna kobieta Supernovas odpowiada krótko, iż nienawidzi zarówno Marynarki jak i Światowego Rządu. Podczas przeskoku Akainu został nominowany na stanowisko Admirała Floty Marynarki po tym, jak Sengoku przeszedł na emeryturę. Zazwyczaj obojętny Aokiji, zdecydowanie zanegował jednak ten pomysł, co doprowadziło do śmiertelnego, trwającego 10 dni starcia na tajemniczej wyspie. Obydwaj Admirałowie będąc na skraju wyczerpania i odnosząc koszmarne obrażenia zakończyli pojedynek, z którego zwycięsko wyszedł „Czerwony Pies”. Mimo sukcesu Sakazuki pozwolił żyć dalej „Niebieskiemu Bażantowi”. Kuzan zdecydował się opuścić szeregi Marynarki , zaś nowy Admirał Floty postanowił przenieść kwaterę główną Marynarki do Nowego Świata. Zwierzchnictwo Akainu zdecydowanie powinno wzmocnić Absolutną Sprawiedliwość w Marynarce czego przykładem może być G-5 dowodzone przez Smokera, gdzie pod rozkazami Vice Admirała służą typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy o szemranej reputacji, co kończy się torturowaniem pojmanych piratów. Sagi Piracki Sojusz Akt Dressrosa Spotkanie rozpoczyna się od przedstawienia sytuacji przez komodora Brandnew, zgromadzonym członkom Marynarki. Komodor zaczął od stwierdzenia, że siedmiu piratów należących do Shichibukai posiada przywileje i autonomię nadane im przez Światowy Rząd. W zamian Marynarka wymaga od nich by byli charyzmatyczni i potężni, a ich imię było znane całemu światu. Fakt przystąpienia przez nich do sojuszu ze Światowym Rządem ma odstraszać resztę piratów rozsianych po wszystkich morzach. Następnie komodor wymienił wszystkich obecnych Shichibukai. Wśród nich znaleźli się najpotężniejszy szermierz świata - Dracule „Jastrzębiooki” Mihawk, zdeprawowany książę Dressrosy - Donquixote „Podniebny Demon” Doflamingo, ludzka broń Marynarki - Bartholomew „Tyran” Kuma, cesarzowa Amazon Lily - Boa „Cesarzowa Piratów” Hancock, nowicjusz z najgorszej generacji i osoba kierująca z ukrycia incydentem w porcie - Trafalgar „Chirurg Śmierci” Law, głowa pirackiej ekspedycji i żyjąca legenda - „Gwiazda Klaun” Buggy oraz osoba, o której komodor wspomniał nieco wcześniej, co razem dawało siedem. Brandnew zauważył jednak, że ten stan rzeczy jest nieaktualny, ponieważ dzisiejszego poranka Doflamingo zrzekł się swojego tytułu. Komodor dodał również, że w zależności od okoliczności, również Law może zostać wydalony, ponieważ organizacja Shichibukai ma być postrzegana jako równa kwaterze głównej Marynarki i Yonko, ale obecnie jest niezwykle niestabilna. W tym momencie Akainu przerwał wykład podwładnemu, zaznaczył że wystarczy i zrozumiał stanowisko, na którym stoi Brandnew. Admirał floty oznajmił, że nie pozwoli Trafalgarowi i Luffy'emu na samowolkę. Następnie dodał, że dzień wcześniej kontaktował się ze Smokerem z G-5. Według Akainu, sytuacja powinna się rozjaśnić w przeciągu doby i aby mieć co do tego pewność wyśle jednego z admirałów - Fujitorę. Umiejętności Diabelski Owoc Owoc Akainu to Magu Magu no Mi typu Logia. Daje mu to możliwość zmiany swojego ciała w zabójczą magmę oraz jej produkcję i kontrolę według własnej woli, co pozwala mu się stać „Człowiekiem Magmą”. Jako że jego owoc to Logia (z japońskiego element przyrody) jest całkowicie odporny na fizyczne ataki i zatrzymać go może jedynie Kairoseki (Morski Kamień). Nie jest też do końca wolny od zagrożeń płynących z ataków wyprowadzanych przy pomocy Haki Busoshoku (Haki Zbrojenia) i Haoshoku (Haki Zdobywców, nazywane Królewskim Haki), które jak wiadomo jest skuteczne nawet przeciwko Diabelskim Owocom tego typu. Sakazuki znalazł jednak sposób by Haki przeciwnika na napsuło mu zbyt wiele krwi, ponieważ uderzenia Marco i cięcia Visty nie zrobiły mu krzywdy, choć sprawiły że na twarzy ówczesnego Admirała pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia. Jak już wcześniej wspomniałem Magu Magu no Mi góruje nad Mera Mera no Mi Ace'a, co Akainu podsumował słowami: „Nasze zdolności w stosunku do siebie pozostają w relacjach nadrzędności”. Zdecydowanie jest to potężny owoc, którego moc jest w stanie bez większych problemów unieszkodliwić całe zastępy „koksów” uniwersum One Piece. Swoją moc Sakazuki wykorzystuje na różne sposoby. Potrafił sprawić że woda w zatoce zaczęła wrzeć, co akurat nie jest dla niego niczym specjalnym, ponieważ temperatura magmy sięga od +650 °C do +1250 °C, a woda wrze w temperaturze 100 °C. Na tym tle stopienie gigantycznej bryły lodu lub uzbrojenia pobliskich przeciwników nie zrobi na nikim normalnym wrażenia. Warto dodać, że magma Akainu ma właściwości wybuchowe i często jej mniejsze fragmenty latają po całym polu bitwy powodując kolejne zniszczenia. Dodatkowo każdy nie wprawny w Haki śmiałek, który zdecyduje się zaatakować Akainu, musi się liczyć z poważnymi oparzeniami, wywołanymi niezwykle wysoką temperaturą. Jedyny owoc, który całkowicie zdołał oprzeć się tej przytłaczającej potędze to Mistyczny Zoan Feniksa, skonsumowany przez Marco, ale nawet on musiał się cofnąć pod naporem Akainu ścigającego Luffy'ego (anime). Podróżując, Sakazuki przypomina wybuch wulkanu, dzięki czemu nabiera dużych prędkości sunąc tuż nad powierzchnią ziemi. Jeżeli pole walki jest dla niego niesprzyjające, modyfikuje je tak jak wtedy, gdy stworzył podziemny tunel lub usuwa przeszkody na swojej drodze. Haki Akainu zdecydowanie potrafi się posługiwać Haki, czyli umiejętnością wyczuwania duchowej energii innych istot inaczej zwaną Ambicją. Wiemy to nawet bez informacji doktora zajmującego się Cobym, który wspomniał że każdy Vice Admirał Marynarki oraz wszyscy powyżej tego stopnia, są w stanie go używać. Na pewno jest w stanie korzystać z Busoshoku Haki (Haki Zbrojenia) ponieważ w tercecie z Borsalino i Kuzanem, obronili platformę egzekucyjną przed atakiem Białobrodego, tworząc tarczę z kombinacji ich połączonych Haki. Wydaje się, że potrafi również skorzystać Kenbunshoku Haki (Haki Obserwacji) chociaż nigdy nie ukazał nam tej umiejętności (chyba, że weźmiemy pod uwagę jego świetny słuch, zdolny wykryć pod wodą pewnego rodzaju zaburzenia). Ciekawostki *Akainu jest pierwszą osobą, której udało się prawie doszczętnie zniszczyć marzenia i nieugiętą wolę Luffy’ego, poprzez zabicie jego ukochanego brata Ace’a. * Obok Czarnobrodego, można go uznać za jednego z dwóch głównych antagonistów serii, ze względu na to, że jest zwierzchnikiem wszystkich sił Marynarki. * W tomie 57 SBS zostało ujawnione, że sposób w jaki zachowuje się Akainu, jest wzorowany na postaci japońskiego aktora o imieniu Bunta Sugawara. Imię Sakazuki jest wyraźnie zaczerpnięte z trzech filmów z udziałem wspomnianego aktora, które w swoich tytułach mają zawarte słowo „Sakazuki”. *Data urodzin Sakazukiego (16 sierpnia) to również urodziny wyżej wspomnianego Bunty Sugawary i zostało to ujawnione w tomie 59 SBS, w którym jeden z czytelników zaproponował, by wszyscy Admirałowie urodzili się w tych samych dniach i miesiącach co ich odpowiedniki, czyli aktorzy. *Imię Sakazuki oznacza z japońskiego „kubek sake”. * Z kolei przydomek Akainu, jak i przydomki pozostałych Admirałów, został zaczerpnięty z japońskiej legendy o Momotarō (Brzoskwiniowy Chłopiec). Przyszedł on na świat we wnętrzu wielkiej brzoskwini, która została znaleziona przez pewną starą kobietę w rzece. Wraz z mężem znaleźli oni chłopca we wnętrzu owocu. Rok później chłopiec wyruszył w podróż, by walczyć na odległej wyspie z bandą grasujących demonów nazywanych „Oni”. W swojej podróży zaprzyjaźnił się z gadającym psem, małpą i bażantem, którzy postanowili mu pomóc. Razem zwyciężyli demony, a po powrocie do domu wszyscy żyli długo i szczęśliwie. *Vice Admirał Jonathan był przedstawiany jako protegowany Akainu, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojego mentora, który wyznaje Absolutną Sprawiedliwość, wąsacz wierzy raczej w sprawiedliwość opartą na etyce i moralności. *Nazwa Diabelskiego Owocu Akainu została ujawniona dopiero w 62 tomie SBS, mimo że Sakazuki używał go wcześniej podczas wojny w Marineford. *W piątym rankingu popularności zajął 47 miejsce. Nawigacja en:Sakazuki es:Sakazuki fr:Sakazuki de:Sakazuki ca:Sakazuki ru:Сакадзуки Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Marynarka Kategoria:Admirał Marynarki Kategoria:Wiceadmirał Marynarki Kategoria:Władający Kategoria:Władający Logią Kategoria:Użytkownicy Haki Kategoria:Postacie z Grand Line Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Przeciwnicy w Sadze Wojna Białobrodego Kategoria:Admirał Floty Marynarki Kategoria:Byli Wiceadmirałowie Marynarki